Secret Agent
by anny385
Summary: What happens if Tony was a Secret Agent?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story is based on the Photo Ad and the Video for Kurv Magazine that Michael Weatherly was in. If you haven't seen it, or the photos go ahead and take a look at them. Here is the link:

.

If this didn't work http://community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ncis/589861(dot)html

Secret Agent

Tony DiNozzo, or rather James Bond, or 007 in the spy world walked to his desk and opened his desk drawer to get a folder he had forgotten to put on Gibbs's desk last night. He walked over to his boss's desk and laid it onto the desk where he could see it. He loved this job and loved his other job too. He got to play with some very nice toys. Walking back to his own desk he sat down turned on his computer and then turned to his two teammates as they made their way towards their own desks. He wondered if Ziva knew about his other life, but doubted it because she never said anything about it. He watched as his boss came into the bullpen too carrying his ever-present cup of coffee.

"Hey, Boss."

"DiNozzo." He said as he walked past Tony's desk and made his way towards his own.

Suddenly the phone rang on Tony's desk and he answered it. "DiNozzo."

"Director Vance would like to see you in his office."

"I'll be right up." He said and then put the phone back on the cradle and then got up and walked up the steps to go to the Director's office. He knew that Director Vance was already been read in of his special agent status of the spy world. He had to be because he was the Director and when he had to go and do his spy stuff he had to have someone in Authority to know where he was going and why and so that he could have time off.

"Good morning, Agent DiNozzo." The Director's Secretary Jessica said as he stepped into the room. "You can go in he's expecting you."

"Thank you, Jessica." He said as he smiled at her and walked up to the second door.

"Good Morning, Agent DiNozzo." Leon Vance said he got up and walked towards Tony.

"You have a job to do at the Agency. You will be granted the leave for the time being. You need to leave now. Leave your things where they are and you can go."

"Thank you, Sir." He said and then walked out. He turned towards the elevator. Luckily his car keys were already in his pocket, so that wouldn't be the problem. His phone was still in his pocket, but he would leave it in his safe when he got home. That and he would use the phone that he needed when he called the Agency. There was a new team for the Agency and anyone who was there before were now gone.

He walked into his apartment and moved the painting and turned the knob and then opened the safe and grabbed the phone. He called the Agency to see what he would need to take with him before he went to the office. He grabbed his passport, which had the name James Bond. He loved saying Bond, James Bond. He then locked the safe and put the painting back in its place and made his way towards his bedroom. He packed and then made his way towards the door and locked it.

---

When he got to the Agency he was given his assignment and then went downstairs to the tech department. He tried the different things that he was taking with him. One fitted on his hand and would allow him to climb a wall. Such cool toys he thought as he packed the things into his pack. They would send the things to his hotel room in case they were searched. They didn't want them to be confiscated.

He made his way towards the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to his car. When he saw it he grinned and ran a hand over the hood. It was a Jaguar and it was beautiful. He had to leave his other car in the parking lot in case anyone traced the license plate back to NCIS. His cover had to be a good one. He loved undercover work and he was good at it. His job would take him to Spain. He was lucky that he spoke Spanish.

He took out his passport as he got closer to the desk and they looked at him and at the passport and then stamped it. He wondered what his teammates would think if they knew he could fight? He had always held back when he fought Gibbs because he didn't want to show his hand on his fighting abilities.

----

Gibbs stormed into Vance's office. "Where's my Agent?"

"I don't know." Vance replied.

"You better not have him undercover like the last Director did."

"I don't have your Agent undercover."

"You better be telling the truth Vance."

"I am telling the truth, Gibbs. I do not have your Agent undercover."

Gibbs glared and then nodded then turned around and stormed out of the Director's office.

He really wondered if Vance was telling the truth he still wasn't sure if he believed Vance.

"Where's Tony?" Asked McGee

"He's on vacation" Gibbs replied.

---

Tony placed a few good punches to the other guy. He was lucky he didn't have to use his gun because then the guy could have been probably vaporized. He had climbed up the wall to get into Wade Thompson's apartment. The other guy was a good fighter, but he was a little bit better. He dragged Wade out and then took him to the car and threw him inside. He called the Agency to tell them that he had gotten the bad guy. They replied that they would take care of it and then he could go back home. He smiled and then drove towards the drop off place.

He shoved the bad guys to the team that was waiting. He then took off towards the hotel room and put the toys into the case. Someone would take them back as soon as he left. He was finally going home after a few weeks away from home. He was happy that he was going back home to his own bed. He liked the job that he did for the Agency, but he loved going back to his own home.

----

He stepped out of the elevators and walked over to his desk and sat down after putting his backpack into its usual place. He had slept well last night because he was so tired after his undercover assignment.

He powered up his computer and looked up as the elevator dinged. "Hey, probie."

"Tony you're back."

"Good observational skills, Probie."

The elevator dinged again and out came Ziva.

"Hey, Ziva."

"Tony." She nodded and moved towards her desk and sat down. "Where were you?" She asked as she sat down.

"None of your business, Ziva." Tony replied back and Ziva was about to say something more, but then Gibbs came in carrying a cup of coffee.

"Morning Boss."

"Morning."

Gibbs placed his cup on the desk and then turned to Tony. "With me, DiNozzo."

As soon as the doors closed Tony knew what Gibbs wanted to hear. "I can't tell you where I was, Gibbs."

"Were you undercover?"

"I can't tell you, Gibbs."

"Was Vance in it?"

"Let's just say he wasn't in on it, but he knows what's happening. Don't worry it wasn't Vance who was responsible for me being gone."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Gibbs. I trust you with my life, but the people that I work with won't let me tell anyone. I can ask and maybe then they might let me tell you, but until then I can't tell you."

"I understand, Tony." Gibbs said as he flipped the switch back on and the doors opened. They both made their way towards their own desk.

The End


End file.
